


Marks

by Andramion



Series: ask meme fic(let)s / tumblr prompts / drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (like very mild but well), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior, after sex cuddles, my love for matsukawa issei has no end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room is quiet when Issei gathers the pillows under his arms and lies down. He presses his nose into his shoulder, closes his eyes and focusses on the barely-there touch of fingertips to his skin.</p><p>Hanamaki always does this, every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).



The room is quiet when Issei gathers the pillows under his arms and lies down. He presses his nose into his shoulder, closes his eyes and focusses on the barely-there touch of fingertips to his skin.

Hanamaki always does this, every single time.

Issei doesn't mind - not really - but Hanamaki still always apologises for the amount of marks he leaves on him: bruises fanned out over his hipbones, hickeys littering the side of Issei's neck and shoulders, slowly purpling teeth marks along his spine…

There's a rush of cold on his shoulder before the heat of Hanamaki's cheek warms his skin again.

"'M sorry," Hanamaki mumbles, the light movement of his lips tickling Issei.

"It's okay. I told you I don't mind." He shifts lightly under Hanamaki's weight and the pull in his fatigued muscles isn't uncomfortable. Somehow, no matter how hard Hanamaki likes to go at it, Issei's body's gotten used to it already.

Arms slip around his waist and Hanamaki's fingers splay out across Issei's lower stomach, trapped between the sheets and Issei's body. The motion pulls them closer; Hanamaki's bare chest presses into Issei's side and a low electric hum runs across Issei's skin at the warmth Hanamaki radiates.

"Still," Hanamaki whispers and his lips brush over Issei's neck when he does. "It's not that I..."

He falls quiet, his voice dissipating into the sound of Issei's own breath coming out heavy under his own weight. He turns his head over and Hanamaki pulls back a little, moves far enough for his face to come into focus.

His lips are puffy, kissed until they became soft and pliant, hiding the teeth that worked Issei's skin all evening. Issei wants to lean in and kiss him again, but his body feels heavy now that the adrenaline is subsiding, his heart slowing down too much to care about the soft, barely there _something_ that swirls low in Issei's stomach. The sight of Hanamaki's cheeks reddened with exertion, lips parted slightly, eyes soft and gaze heavy... Issei wants to take all of it in, over and over again, every single time, stowed away in his room, doors closed and curtains drawn, under the weight of blankets surrounding them and the softness of Hanamaki's skin under his fingertips.

Hanamaki isn't the only one who's possessive, Issei finds. He's known for a while, with every bruise Hanamaki sucked to the surface of Issei's body, with every bite to his neck, with every aching step from the bed to the bathroom, Issei knew exactly why those marks pleased him.

"It's not about..," Hanamaki continues, pressing in close again, cheek to cheek, mouth over Issei's ear, voice close and warm and wrapping around Issei until he can't hear anything else. "It's not about the sex, wanting it rough, I mean. Okay?"

Hanamaki runs his nose over the shell of Issei's ear. He laughs - a huff of breath and a flutter of movement where his stomach touches Issei's side - when Issei shivers at the feeling.

"I know," Issei says. and he does.

"It's just..."

Issei can hear him swallow. He vaguely wishes he'd laid down on his side, so he could tuck Hanamaki in under his arm. Maybe later, when he remembers how to move his limbs.

"It's just... I don't like hurting you, but I like.. seeing so much of _me_ on you. Proof.. or something, I don't know."

Issei can practically see how Hanamaki is rolling his eyes at himself. He doesn't need to actually see it to _know_ how much easier Hanamaki finds it to laugh at himself than to actually talk about things that matter.

Hanamaki pulls back again, presses a kiss to Issei's cheek before looking him in the eyes, a grin on his lips.

Issei doesn't talk, but he meets Hanamaki's gaze steadily, waiting for the self-deprecating humour to drain from that too-wide smile, waiting for Hanamaki to feel comfortable enough again to be serious.

He can see the change happen. Hanamaki's eyes close for a moment, a sigh escaping before he frees his hands and brings them up, into Issei's hair, fingers tightening their grip on the short curls.

When he opens his eyes again, they're warmer yet, heavy lidded and stealing glances at Issei's neck. Issei can almost feel the marks flaring hot under Hanamaki's gaze.

"I like having you to myself."

Issei licks his lips and Hanamaki's attention is drawn to them immediately.

"I like knowing that you love me. _Only_ me. And that I'm the only one who gets to love you."

Issei hums in agreement, closing his eyes. "I do," he tells Hanamaki.

"Do what?"

"Love you. I don't care if other people see them."

"I don't _want_ other people to see them. They're mine." He takes another breath. " _You're_ mine."

Issei hums again. He's Hanamaki's, Hanamaki's his. Each other's and all that's in between.

"I wasn't going to go about showing them off either."

It's not like either of them needs anyone else to see. Issei's fairly certain Hanamaki would combust of anyone commented on the hickeys - or feel guilty, even though Issei tries to reassure him it's okay every time.

No, the way Hanamaki paints Issei's skin doesn't have to be seen by other eyes. It's enough for Issei to know he's the only masterpiece Hanamaki will create, over and over, again and again.

Issei is very willing to be his canvas.

**Author's Note:**

> [boop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fY5WpHrONU)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always appreciated


End file.
